Balut!
by Adorable-SK
Summary: Out of all the people in the world she was the last person that she had wanted to see. Minko x Ohana.


Walking outside Minko glanced around checking the alleyway. Throwing the rubbish bag into the bin the girl took a moment sitting down on the ground. She admitted to herself that this wasn't exactly her ideal job. Ever since she had left Kissuisō. Things hadn't exactly gone to plan, her dream of being a chef wasn't going too well.

Minko wondered about the Kissuisō inn. It had been almost 2 years since the place had been disbanded and the girl had left the inn. Still though it was still a place she thought about often. Part of her even wished that she could go back to those days. She wondered what was happening with the previous staff members of the establishment. She hadn't spoken or even really seen Minko since graduation even though they promised to keep in touch and stay friends.

'I guess staying in touch was harder then we had thought.' Minko thought to self.

Changing the subject she remembered the other members. However though out of all of them there was one particular girl who stuck in her mind too often for her own liking.

Minko clenched her fist thinking of the girl the image of the blonde coming into the girl's mind. Shaking her head to get the image out of her head.

Figuring that she had probably taken too long she should have. It wouldn't be too long before they would start getting annoyed at her.

The day pretty much carried on slowly as it normally did. 'What was that saying? Time flies when you're having fun? I guess it's the opposite for me.' Minko looked up at the clock. There was only an hour more she's have to endure of her cleaning up.

Picking up one of the plates, begging to clean it. Strangely though the girl was distracted her mind started thinking about that particular girl. Distracted she lost her grip on the plate slipping through her fingers. The dark haired girl tried to catch the falling plate. Failing the plate broke on the floor.

"S...sorry" Minko bowed attempting to apologise for what she had just done.

* * *

'Figures' Minko picked up her jacket putting it on. She hadn't expected that plate to be so damn expensive. It wasn't the first time she had messed up like this. It was no question that they fired her right there and then. 'Geeze. Even when she's not here, she's a nuisance.'

"Balut.." She whispered under her breath.

Leaving the restaurant she though to herself, she was somewhat relived though. That job was tedious and boring she probably would have quit herself anyway.

Taking a detour the girl stopped by the convince store picking up something to eat. She didn't exactly feel like making her self something to eat.

Continuing down the path towards the girl's apartment Minko looked up at the local shrine. Walking up to the shrine and stepping up the stairs she sighed. Minko wasn't really one for wishing but she didn't really have anything to lose.

"I wish that...that something would happen, something that would change my life" Minko held her hands together as she made the wish.

"Urghh..."

Almost caught of guard by the sound of the voice, Minko flinched turning to where she heard the sound. It was an odd sound, it almost sounded like another person. Moving closer to the source of the sound Minko glanced around the only person around right now was some small girl sitting at the steps of the shrine.

Realising that it was most likely the girl who had made the sound. Minko decided to leave.

"M...Minchi?" the voice spoke as Miko turned to leave, freezing the girl in her step.

Minko recognised the voice looking back at the girl who had just spoken her name.

"Minichi it really is you!" The girl raced over to Minko who stood in a defence position preparing for if the girl tried to hug her.

"W...what are you doing here Ohana?" Minko Questioned the girl.

"Oh well ermm..I was tired so I decided to sit down here and-"

"No. I mean why did you come here?" Minko interrupted the girl.

"Well truth is I...I was looking for you Minko" Ohana sat back down, lowering her head. "Nako told me that you were still working in Kanazawa. But I couldn't really remember the name of the restaurant she said you were working at, so I kind of just wondered around."

Minko looked down at the girl. It was just her luck that the girl would be able to find her out of all the places in the town. "Why where you looking for me anyway?"

"I...I guess I just wanted to talk to someone right now" Ohana explained

"That's it?" Minko raised her eyebrow "You came all this way just to talk to me? Why didn't you just go bother Nako instead?"

"I did think about that." Ohana admitted "But...Nako has a big family so I didn't really what to both her. Also I can't remember where she lived either." The blonde rubbed the back of her head laughing awkwardly before she was interrupted by the sound of her stomach rumbling "Sorry, I haven't really eaten anything since this morning."

Sighing Minko reached into her plastic bag picking out one of the convince styled rice balls.

"H...here" The long haired girl offered the food to the girl who hesitated for a moment. "You said you hadn't eaten since this morning? Then take it!"

"T..thank you Minichi-chan" Ohana took the rice ball thanking the girl. Wasting no time the girl unwrapped the food digging into the food.

As she watched the girl Minko satt down next to the girl. Taking out another one of the rice balls The girl slowly began eating it. She quickly glanced over at the other girl who at the moment was scoffing down the rice treat.

Taking a moment Ohana pulled the food from her mouth. "It's so plain..." She complained

'She hasn't eaten anything for ages and she complaining?' Minko almost grew angry at the girl's response.

"I prefer the rice ball that you make Minichi-chan" Ohana turned to the girl smiling

Blushing at the girl's response Minko choked on the rice coughing.

"Mi..Minko, are you alright?" The Ohana leaned over to the choking girl.

"I'm...I'm fine." Minko wiped her mouth pushing the girl away from herself. Finally catch her breath Minko sat up staring blankly into the sky before quickly looking back to the blonde girl still busy stuffing her face.

"So errm...What's happened with you lately?" Ohana finished eating the food trying to break the awkward silence. "Are you still a chef?"

"Huh? Well right now I'm in-between jobs." Minko explained not bothering to tell the girl about her incident a little while ago, leaving her jobless. "Oh right..." The two once again sat in silence. Trying to come up with something to say. Suddenly something came into the blonde's head "Hey what about Tohru-kun? Have you two finally gotten together yet?"

"W...what?!" Once again she almost choked but managed to stop her self

"You still like him don't you?" Ohana questioned

"Well...erm kind of" Minko scratched her check nervously "I...I haven't actually seen Tohru for a while." Admitting the truth Minko clenched her fist. "What business is it to you any way? It's not exactly like we can all have someone like you do." The dark haired girl snarled.

Caught off guard by the girl's comment, Ohana lowered her head turning away from the girl. "Ko...and I aren't really together any more."

Minko raised her eyebrow at the girl "Strange, it seems that you two idiots were perfect for each other" Minko avoided making eye contact.

"I..I guess that's what I thought..." Ohana sniffed "I found out that Ko was with another girl. The same one from the library.£

Minko looked at the girl who at the moment had her head held low. Feeling somewhat concerned for the girl she leaned over.

"Are...are you ok?" Minko questioned

"I'm fine...really!" Ohana turned to the girl. She could obviously tell that what the girl just said was a lie, since her eyes were blood shot and there where tears streaming down her face. "To be honest it's all my fault any way. I...I should have been better really, it's me who is the one in the wrong."

"Bault..."

"Huh?" Ohana looked over to the girl

"Bault!" Minko practically shouted grasped the girl's hands. "There's no way you should blame your self for what her did to you. It's his fault that he didn't realise what he was missing..."

"Minichi..."

"No..no one deserves to have their heart torn apart like that!" Minko yelled. Realising what she had just said she blushed turning away

"Minichi-chan!" Minko yelled out hugging the girl "Truth is that the reason I left Tokoyo was that I wanted to get away from it. I wanted to come somewhere that I was most happy." "The last place I remember where I was most happy was at the inn with everybody. With Minichi-chan."

Minko simply stared at the sobbing girl. Returning the hug she wrapped her arms around the girl returning the hug. "You can stop crying now. You're completely hopeless you know."

* * *

Figuring that the food in front of her had been cooking for long enough she pulled the pan off of the stove turning the heat off. Leaving, she moved from her apartment kitchen to find the particular blonde girl. Finding her she was sleeping on the sofa.

'She's been travelling all day. I guess I can't be helped, really.' Minko figured. Picking up the controller to the television she turned it off. As she looked back to Ohana she figured that she probably wan't very comfortable. Her sofa wasn't the softest. Positioning her self she picked up the blonde girl from the couch who was still busy sleeping. Luckily for her Ohana didn't really weigh much so carrying her wasn't very hard.

Placing the girl in her own bed she picked up the blanket covering the girl. She admired the girl momentary. Though turning to leave she felt something tugging on her shirt.

"Minko..." The girl whispered grabbing a hold of the girl's sleeve

'She must be talking in her sleep' Minko figured before turning back and crouching down.

"Please don't hate me..." Ohana whispered

"Gezee." Minko scoffed at the girl's talking. "I...I don't hate you...Ohana..." Minko responded to the sleeping girl.

"Promi...promiseee?" The blonde slurred

'Promise?' Minko put together the words of the sleeping girl. "I...I promise"


End file.
